


succor

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, First Time, I guess???, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, akira turns devilman halfway into the fucking, cant believe that isnt a tag. well now it is, cumflation, excessive cum, okay a lil plot? its set when ryo tells akira to buy a prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: There's a small part of Akira who thinks -- hopes? -- that Ryo will push him away, that he'll pull out a gun out of who-knows-where again and snap him out of it, but none of that happens.Instead, Ryo lets him rut frantically against his thigh, not even flinching as Akira's nails dig into his upper arms through his shirt.





	succor

**Author's Note:**

> it wouldnt be me if i didnt write porn huh  
> enjoy

There's a small part of Akira who thinks -- hopes? -- that Ryo will push him away, that he'll pull out a gun out of who-knows-where again and snap him out of it, but none of that happens.

Instead, Ryo lets him rut frantically against his thigh, not even flinching as Akira's nails dig into his upper arms through his shirt. He has Ryo pressed against the wall, and he smells so nice, so so nice right now. A blend of his expensive shampoos and something that Amon wants, something that has him purring within Akira's throat.

How could Ryo even suggest buying someone for this? As if Akira could really do that! As if he didn't have exactly what he wanted right in front of himself.

Well, his fantasies usually involved girls, but now, faced with Ryo and with a body craving the human contact and pleasure, something in him had very literally snapped.

Tears run down his cheeks while he keeps rutting, the front of his pants already stained with the copious amounts of precum. To think that he'd gotten like this in just a few minutes, how embarrassing.

"Don't cry, not now," Ryo mumbles into his ear, making him almost jump. Ryo's soft, small hands come up and wrap around him to pull him into a hug, just like he had when he'd told Akira he'd protect him. "I can help you with this."

Akira feels like sobbing -- whether from relief or from affection, even he isn't sure. How did he ever get so lucky? Ryo is always there for him, always giving him whatever it is he needs or wants. He'd made this entire demon experience bearable just by being around, getting Akira the food he needed, or… Well, he doesn't count the cash, because it still sits on the bed for Jenny to put away. "Ryo," he finds himself choking out, softly, hiding his face into the crook of the blond's neck. "Ryo, Ryo…"

He isn't even sure what he was about to say, so he just keeps repeating Ryo's name, like some weird mantra. Ryo is so warm against and around him, Akira doesn't want to move. But Amon does, and he wants so much more than that.

As if reading his mind, Ryo untangles from him and trails a hand down Akira's stomach, until he gets to the waistband of his pants and there he stops. "Akira, are you sure? I know you're in heat, but I'm a man," he says, looking down where his hand rests almost over Akira's hard cock. The only thing separating them is a layer or two of cloth. "I can get you a girl here, wouldn't that be better?"

Akira thinks he detects a trace of something in Ryo's voice, but he's breathing so hard and loud that he can't really be sure. As an answer, to convince Ryo -- wait, why does he have to convince Ryo? Shouldn't it be him doing the convincing? Why is Ryo just going along with this? Does he feel responsible for the way Akira is? Maybe he doesn't want to do this and is just forcing himself to. Akira's brain can't stand the thought of that, and even his demon part agrees.

His nails, now more like claws, carefully skirt over Ryo's front and settle between his legs. He palms through the fabric, but Ryo is unmistakably soft. For some reason it makes Akira angry.

"What about you?" he asks, well, more like growls out. He's teetering on the edge of transforming, had been for a while, but he's holding himself back, if only for Ryo's sake. "Do you want to do this?"

"I--" Ryo opens his mouth, but he's stopped when Akira crushes him against his chest. He can feel him shaking, but he isn't rutting against him anymore, he's just hugging him, albeit bone-crushingly.

"Ryo, I won't… force you," Akira says. It pains him to have to, bit he wouldn't knowingly hurt Ryo even if his life depended on it. He could just… go into a bedroom and rub one out and then figure something else. There has to be a better way than buying a woman or forcing his best friend to have sex with him.

Ryo laughs.

It feels and sounds so out of place that all thoughts fly out of Akira's head. He pulls away to look Ryo in the eye, and he's surprised to see a smile on those pink lips of his. And is that a flush on his cheeks?

"It's okay, Akira, just let go." And with that, Ryo leans up and presses his lips against Akira's, just like Akira had wanted to before worrying about Ryo's consent. Ryo's lips are plush and soft, no doubt thanks to that expensive cream collection of his.

Akira is given, and he devours. His tongue snakes out and Ryo gives him the permission before he can ask for it, opening his mouth to let it in. It's nothing like with the girl at the sabbath, he's not startled this time, and Ryo tastes so much better than whatever drug she had given him that time. He can't place it, but he's sure there's some of the fruit Ryo had eaten earlier clinging to his teeth, and Akira runs his tongue over them, over the gums, over the roof of Ryo's mouth, just to get every single lick.

He feels like he'd just made a mental map of how Ryo's mouth feels, but Ryo is pulling away, lips much redder and puffier now, and if he'd looked delectable before, he looks even more so now.

And just like that, Ryo is suddenly on his knees, blending in with the tall carpet and eyes looking up at him with mischief and affection. It's a heady combination and it makes Akira's sense of reason waver.

Ryo's hands are skilled, too skilled, as they open and unzip his pants, pulling them down without a shred of hesitation. Akira's heart skips a beat when his brain catches up to the fact that Ryo is now kneeling in front of him, undressing him, probably about to suck his dick--

And he looks completely unfazed by it. Aside from what Akira is sure is a real blush on his face now.

"Try not to choke me," Ryo tells him, already pulling his boxers down and licking his lips. Akira nods frantically and rests his palms on the wall to steady himself so he wouldn't give into the desire to grip Ryo's perfect, shiny hair.

The air is cold on his heated skin, despite being pretty warm overall, but it doesn't last long, because Ryo runs his tongue over the swollen head and licks at it not unlike a kitten would. A sound rips out of Akira's throat, some unholy combination of a moan and growl from the pure euphoria washing over him.

Ryo's breath is scalding hot on his cock and Akira can't breathe and Ryo is taking him into his mouth, his hands are on his thighs, holding them in place as they shake, his tongue is flattened to the underside and Akira is grinding his teeth, there's tears brimming in his eyes, he's slumping forward over Ryo, his forehead presses into the cool wall, his fingers curl on their own, Ryo's hand is curling around the base of his cock, he's sucking on the tip, licking at the oozing precum and Akira is crying again and he's yelling out Ryo's name and he's cumming, just like that, barely holding himself back from thrusting into Ryo's warm and welcoming mouth.

Ryo chokes, pulling away when his mouth is full of cum. He swallows what he can, but Akira isn't stopping yet; string after string of thick cum lands on his face and hair, forcing him to close an eye to avoid getting it in.

"That was… fast," Ryo says. His hand is still holding Akira's cock, pumping it to lengthen his high.

"Sorry," Akira gasps, squeezing his eyes closed. White spots dance in his vision and his nerves feel fried, but it still isn't enough. "Sorry, Ryo, let me--"

The fire in his core hasn't died down like he'd expected - wanted - it to, but instead transformed into something else, like a fireplace during a cold winder night. He's not sure what that means himself, but obviously Amon wants more of Ryo, more of whatever he has to offer. His knees give out and he slides to he floor in front of Ryo, breathing labored and sweat-slicked hair clinging to his face.

Ryo is rubbing the cum out of his eye, not looking that bothered by it really, but Akira knows better. He leans in and smashes his lips into Ryo's, pulling a startled squeak out of him that he hungrily swallows down along with his own taste clinging to Ryo's tongue. It should be gross, he tells himself, but it isn't, it feels great kissing Ryo and there's still pleasure and aftershocks running through him like electric currents and he can't remember ever feeling better.

"Ryo," Akira calls his name when they separate, still so close that his lips brush Ryo's as he speaks, "thank you… You always help me out…"

Ryo's lips curl up into a soft smile, eyes crinkled at the corners and eyelashes fluttering. "It's my fault you're like this. And if you don't want to get a girl, I have to take responsibility, don't I?"

Akira swallows heavily. "So you really only did this because you had to, after all," he mutters, voice dark. His gaze burns a hole through the stained carpet that Jenny won't ask about. "I'm sorry, Ryo."

Ryo sighs. Akira thinks that's it, that he's gonna stand up and go back to his laptop now to write whatever new speech he has to give. But he doesn't.

His hand finds one of Akira's, curled into a tight fist at his thigh, and he pulls it, pressing it against the front of his pants. Akira is more than a little surprised to find firmness underneath Ryo's pants, straining against the fabric in a way that has to be uncomfortable.

"Ryo…"

"I wouldn't do this with you if I didn't want to," Ryo says. His flush now reaches down to his neck and Akira can spy the tips of his ears turning red as well. He's still covered in Akira's cum and all he does is twitch against Akira's palm, not even thrusting properly.

"I'll make you feel good, too," Akira promises him, surging forward for another kiss that leaves both their lips tingling and sore. "Tell me how."

Ryo bites at his bottom lip and his eyes stray back in between Akira's legs where his cock rests, already half hard again. "You still haven't had enough," he observes, now gnawing the lip. "We can go all the way, but you'll have to prepare me. You're big."

Akira isn't sure whether that's a compliment or not, but he decides to take is as one since it has his heart fluttering in his chest. His hands settle on the hem of Ryo's shirt, playing with it. "How do I prepare you?" he asks.

He's watched a lot of porn, but most of it had a girl involved and porn never even went into the technicalities of real sex, even Akira knew that. He doesn't want to hurt Ryo. And the blond's seeming knowledge of this whole thing is only a plus right now, even if it makes Akira's stomach curl uncomfortably with questions.

"Let's go to the bedroom, it'll be easier on a bed," Ryo suggests. Before he can stand up, Akira's arms are under his back and knees, hoisting him up. "Akira, you don't have to-- Put me down!"

"No can do, Ryo," Akira says, offering the man in his grip a wide grin. He takes the stairs two at a time and reaches the bedroom in what has to be record time.

Akira sets Ryo down on the bed, sheets white like the rest of Ryo's belongings. He looks perfect there, Akira isn't sure why he'd never realized how pretty Ryo is. He'd always just taken it as a fact; yes, Ryo is beautiful, men and women alike told him so, but Akira had never really thought about it further. Maybe he should have.

He only realizes he's staring when Ryo pierces him with a look, asking without words what he's doing. Akira can't help himself, though, there's something about the ever immaculate Ryo on wrinkled sheets, with hair tousled and shirt askew.

"Akira," Ryo calls out and wow, has his voice been this deep and silky before? "The second drawer, there's a bottle."

Akira nods and follows the instruction without really thinking. He finds the small bottle in the midst of USB sticks and reserve sunglasses and pulls it out with a triumphant sound. It's a bottle of lube.

Akira flushes at the thought of Ryo using it, mind wandering to imagine him with his hand between his legs, fingers spreading himself wide enough for Akira's cock… And then they wander in another direction, putting a faceless man into the situation, Ryo moaning his name, and suddenly Akira doesn't like it one bit.

He springs onto the bed, looming over Ryo for a moment to just look at him. Ryo doesn't look startled in the slightest, actually he looks like he wants to smile. Akira lowers himself and kisses Ryo with teeth and tongue, claiming his mouth in a bruising mesh of saliva that can barely be called a kiss.

His elongated nails tug at Ryo's shirt, piercing through the thinly woven fabric and tearing it off the blond's frame, strip by strip. Ryo has to break the kiss by yanking his head sideways, gasping for breath that Akira had stolen from him.

"Slow down, Akira!" Ryo pants, a command that sounds eerily like a plea, and Akira pauses, taking in Ryo's state.

He's bleeding from where Akira's fang had nicked his lip, his shirt is no more than tatters, his chest is heaving and Akira feels terrible. He pushes himself upright, scooting backwards and sitting with his hands in his lap. His arousal is forgotten momentarily in light of how easily he could've hurt Ryo, really hurt him.

He realizes he's still holding the bottle.

He passes it to Ryo and sits back again, looking ashamed as he hangs his head. "Sorry, I think it'd be better if you did it."

Ryo blinks, frowning. "What?" he asks, very smartly.

Akira would've laughed, but instead he just raises a hand and waves his fingers. "Don't wanna hurt you any more."

It takes a moment for Ryo to understand, and then he rubs the blood off his lip viciously. "It's fine, I'm just helping you out." He plays with the bottle in his hand, looking at its quarter empty contents before hooking a thumb in his pants and pulling them down. "Alright, but make sure to watch closely, I can't do everything for you."

Akira watches, transfixed, as Ryo reveals the milky skin of his legs, kicking his pants away heedlessly. His boxers follow and Akira can't tear his eyes off Ryo's cock, so obviously hard and flushed, leaking beads of precum that glisten on the swollen flesh. It's a proof, proof that Ryo is enjoying this, at least somewhat. It's all Akira could've wanted.

Ryo pops open the lube and drizzles some of the viscous liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together. He's probably warming it up, Akira thinks. When he gets it like he wants, Ryo rolls onto his stomach, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his head. His ass hangs in the air as he settles on his knees, cock bobbing between slender thighs. And right there, the prize.

Akira wants to plunge right into that tiny, tight hole, wants Ryo to scream his name. But he wants the screams to be of pleasure and not pain, so he wills his body to stay still, watching as Ryo brings his wet fingers to the pink pucker and circles them around it, spreading the shiny lube all over.

Ryo's middle finger slips in with ease and Ryo makes a soft noise that goes straight to Akira's cock. In and out the finger goes, and with each thrust, Ryo keeps making these soft, cutoff moans, hips twitching and cock leaking more precum that falls to the covers under him.

Akira doesn't even notice when Ryo puts another finger in, he's too preoccupied with watching Ryo's face contorting as he tries to keep himself quiet. Akira wishes he wouldn't. Maybe he could convince Ryo to let his noises out…

The lube makes obscene squelching sounds as Ryo moves his hand, and along with Ryo's moans and Akira's panting, they create a cacophony that fills the silent room. Ryo puts another finger in, pausing this time with a grimace on his face before he starts moving again, spreading his fingers apart as much as they can go, stretching himself for Akira and Akira only.

"Ryo…" Akira finds himself muttering, mindlessly, "You're so beautiful…"

Ryo cracks open an eye to look at him, free grand fisting the pillow while he pushes the fingers in as far as they'd go. His whole face is red now, down to his neck, and it's such a good look on him that Akira laments it isn't present all the time. "I think I'm ready," Ryo says, pulling Akira out of his thoughts. His cock makes itself known with a twitch and Akira readjusts himself, trying to alleviate it without any real contact. But Ryo pulls his fingers out and hugs the pillow, presenting his - gaping - ass to Akira. "If you go slow, it'll be okay. Can you hold back until I'm ready?"

Akira feels bad that Ryo has to even ask that and he nods frantically, brows creasing. He won't hurt Ryo. Definitely.

"I'll do whatever you tell me," Akira promises, and his reward is Ryo's soft smile, half-buried in the white pillow. His hair is splayed out in all kinds of directions and Akira can't help but compare it to a halo.

Ryo is his angel, truly. Always taking care of him, always worrying about him. How did Akira get so lucky?

"Okay, uh, slick yourself up," Ryo tells him, making himself comfortable.

Akira grabs the bottle of lubricant, squeezing probably too much onto his palm in his haste. The touch on his neglected cock feels divine, even though it's just his own hand. He pumps himself a few more times than is probably necessary to get it all slick.

His hand is shaking when he grips Ryo's hip and lines himself up, leaning over the other. His breath fans over the back of Ryo's neck and he nips at the juncture of it, making Ryo's breath hitch deliciously. Akira is quickly getting addicted to Ryo's voice, in all new ways, and he needs more.

"Okay, just- go slow," Ryo breathes out, all the permission Akira needs to position himself and push forward. The lube makes the entry so much easier, the head of Akira's cock pushing in with a loud pop.

Ryo's head falls forward onto the pillow, the cushion muffling his long, drawn-out moan. Akira can feel him shaking under his hands, now both on Ryo's hips. There's gonna be crescents of his nails tomorrow, hidden beneath Ryo's white pants, and it only makes Akira dig his fingers further in, to make sure Ryo remembers this feeling, to make sure the mark will be visible to Ryo whenever he changes.

He has to resist the temptation to just ram inside, even though Ryo's insides are so warm and tight and welcoming. So he wills himself to still, mouthing at the nape of Ryo's neck and biting the skin there. "Ryo… Feels good…"

At his words, Ryo cranes his neck to the side, eye opening to look back at him. Akira isn't sure he can really even see properly with that angle and hair falling everywhere, but Ryo tells him, "Go ahead, Akira. I'm ready."

If Akira knew more about sex, he would've questioned him; that can't have been enough to get used to the stretch, but Akira can't deny Ryo a thing, so he pulls back and pushes in to the hilt, grinding his teeth at the pressure and pleasure it brings.

Time ceases to exist as he loses himself, his hips acting on their own and setting a pace that has the whole bed rocking, Ryo biting out moans that only spur Akira on. He's ruined Ryo's back by the time he realized it, the expanse of skin now marred by countless bites and hickies. He's never thought it'd feel this good…

"A-Akira!" Ryo cries, fisting the pillow with his knuckles going white, his small fingers getting lost in it. He seems so much smaller now, beneath Akira.

No, it's not him that's small, it's Akira who'd gotten bigger, slipping into Devilman unconsciously. There's a brief moment of panic that he'd hurt Ryo by it. He isn't small even as a human now, but now…

He looks down to the spot where they're connected. His cock slips in and out of Ryo's red hole, too big, but Ryo's insides eat him hungrily with each thrust, squeezing down on him like they never want to let him go. It's intoxicating to watch, but Akira knows what would be even more so.

He pulls out, making Ryo whine and quite literally crumple onto the mattress, knees too weak to hold him up anymore. "Akira, what are you…?"

Akira doesn't give him the time to finish the question, rolling him over onto his back with ease. It's like Ryo is a doll for him, so easy to move around like he wants him to be.

"I want to see your face when you cum," Akira says, voice gruff with arousal. If possible, Ryo's face reddens further. It's a sight no one else has had the privilege to see, and Akira could get drunk on that knowledge alone.

He plunges into Ryo anew, hands holding his hips up off the covers. Ryo lets him, unable to do anything else but cry out. His voice sounds angelic creating moans and Akira's name.

Ryo's cock weeps with precum between them, bobbing with each harsh thrust. Akira wraps his fingers around it, completely covers the entire length with his palm, and tugs, feeling the weight and he's the one who had done that, he'd made Ryo this way, he's the one pulling the sinful sounds out of him, he's the one, he's the _only_ one.

Akira can't help but pull Ryo's entire body up, holding him close to his chest. Ryo's legs instinctively wrap around him, arms flying over Akira's neck to hold onto, trying to find purchase on his broad back. He seems so small against Akira, but that only somehow makes it better. Akira pulls him up and pushes him down with frantic movements, chasing after their completion.

The fire in his belly is getting hotter and hotter, he'd be worried about burning Ryo up if the other man wasn't just as hot against him. Akira tilts Ryo's head up and claims his mouth again, tongue so deep it's sure to choke him, but Ryo doesn't stop him, doesn't pull away, instead relaxing himself as he's fucked from both ends, Akira all around him and inside him.

Akira only lets him go to mark up the front of his neck as well, teeth hovering over Ryo's pulse point and making him shudder like a leaf in winter.

"Akira!!" Ryo cries, and Akira can tell he's cumming. Warmth splashes his abdomen and Ryo pants for breath, all but slumping against his chest while Akira keeps moving him. His insides are impossibly tight and right.

Akira knows he can't last much longer, it's only one, two, three, four more violent thrusts and he's holding Ryo down, filling him with his cum.

There's so much of it, Ryo is crying as it fills his insides, unable to escape with Akira still inside, so it goes in, in, in…

Ryo isn't sure how long it takes, but by the time Akira finally pulls out with a guttural groan, he feels so full and he'd come again, so oversensitive. His stomach is distended with the sheer volume of cum Akira had emptied inside of him and it gushes out without him able to stop it, flowing onto the bed and soaking through the sheets.

Akira is back to himself, human hands holding Ryo close even as they both come from their heights, sweaty chest to sweaty chest.

Akira embraces him, holds him tight and whispers words of gratitude, praises for how great Ryo is, and Ryo is sure Akira is crying again, but he's so tired, mind barely coherent enough to utter something eligible.

"I can help you whenever it becomes too much…"

It's not words as much as a quiet babble, but he's sure Akira had heard him, if the tightening arms around him are anything to go by.

"All you have to do… is tell me…"


End file.
